


Yeezus in Midorijima

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, garbage, im sorry, it was 4 am, please dont take this seriously, sigh, the true route, the yeezus route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanye goes to Japan and the Dicksquad is there. This is trash I'm trash wow bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeezus in Midorijima

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a lot of mistakes just ignore thnx
> 
> (Please do not take this fic seriously this was not meant to be taken seriously in any way possible. It was 4am.. )

Kanye had traveled to Japan for work. His world tour had a stop in the western Asian island for two days. Kanye decided to spend the first day in the island of Midorijima. The first thing he saw about it was that big ass dome shit that was apparently called Platinum Jail. Upon hearing his arrival in the island, some guy named Toe or whatever sent him an invitation to that dome shit. But first, he took a stroll around the Old Resident District. He passed by a neat-looking hair salon. Deciding he needed a haircut (He didn't. Kanye is perfection.), Kanye walked towards the entrance. Opening the door, he saw the place was indeed neat.. but.. there were strange noises coming from the back of the salon..  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Kanye asked aloud. He heard the noises stop, then loud laughter and something that sounded like a smack.  
"Uh, yeah, be right there." A man's voice came from the back. Whispers could be heard and Kanye stood there, looking around the small salon.  
After a good 10 minutes, give or take, two men emerged from the back of the store. One of them wore a red kimono, had a scar on his face, and some weird-ass hair style that looked like some sort of emo mullet(??). The shorter man that was beside him, wore , what Kanye would call, trash. He was a fashion disaster and what the fuck kind of hat is that. He also had a shit-ton of piercings on his face. Kanye started to wonder if he had a magnet big enough, would it drag him towards the magnet, cause holy shit.  
They started bickering and he's pretty sure it would've gone all day, if Kanye didn't clear his throat. Both males looked at him.  
"Yeah, um, I came to get a trim?" Kanye pointed to his hair. The man in the kimono immediately straightened up and shook hands with Kanye.  
"Yes, yes, of course. My name is Koujaku. Please, sit." The man, Koujaku, motioned at the chair for Kanye to sit.  
"I'm leaving. Later, old man." The other man, that was with Koujaku, announced.  
"Wait! Noiz!" Who the fuck names their kid 'Noiz'? Honestly. Well, anyway, Koujaku caught up to him and whispered something in his ear, leaving a smirk on the man with the shitty fashion sense.  
Koujaku returned and gave Kanye the trim, insisting it was on the house, for his first timer.  
Koujaku closed his salon after finishing Kanye's fresh cut and walked towards the same way the other guy Noiz went.  
'They're definitely fucking,' Kanye thought, as he walked down the same street he was walking down before. He continued to walk until he found a park. It was fairly big. There was a playground, sports field, and some benches. It was nice and it reminded Kanye of Central Park back in New York.  
Sitting on a bench nearby, Kanye spotted two guys in the playground in front of him. You could easily tell they were some sort of couple by the way the guy pushing the other on the swing had a soft smile on his face. Kanye thought it was a bit strange. There was a man, 6 foot, well built, and seemed like he would be of Native American heritage, pushing a pale boy who wore white and a yellow scarf. It doesn't look like the average love story, but whatever, Kanye thought, Japs are weird as hell.  
After spending quite some time at the park, and arguing with his manager, Kanye wanted to have a drink. He got up from his spot on the bench, stretched a bit, and started walking towards the part of the city that was brighter.  
Kanye made a turn in an alley and, luckily, found a bar called Black Needle. He walked inside and saw it was fairly packed. Turns out it was a tattoo parlor too, but that side of the place wasn't open at this time. Only the bar was.  
Kanye sat on one of the bar stools. A guy with a white tear tattoo on his face, and so much bangs Kanye wondered how the hell he could see, came into view.  
"Woah! You're Kanye West! I'm a big fan, dude. Anything you want is on the house. I'm Mizuki, by the way. I own this place. What would you like?" Mizuki looked ecstatic to be in Kanye's presence.  
"I'll just get whatever isn't too strong, but isn't soft either." Kanye said, making hand motions, while Mizuki nodded to clarify he knew what he wanted.  
"Of course, I'll be right back." Mizuki left to pour the drink. Kanye took the time to look at the people in here. They all looked the same to him. Except for a girl- no- guy with blue hair, who was sitting at a table with his friends, facing Kanye. Kanye could see his face perfectly. He seemed familiar, though, and Kanye couldn't pinpoint exactly where he had seen the bluenet ( it was in a porn lol ). The guy noticed Kanye looking at him and returned the stare. Kanye, being Kanye, didn't look away. They had an intense eye staring contest or some shit until Mizuki had come back with Kanye's drink. The guy smirked at Kanye and returned to chatting with his friends. Kanye turned to Mizuki, who was cleaning the bar counter. He took a sip of his drink. Holy shit, it's fantastic.  
"By the way," Kanye took another sip before continuing. "Do you know who that guy, with the blue hair, is?" Mizuki arched a brow and smirked.  
"Seragaki Aoba. Good friend of mine." Both males looked over at where Aoba was laughing with his friends. "He's into some weird shit. He had like 6 boyfriends at a time, once. Got me into some gang I didn't want to be in. But whatever, I still fucked his brothe- I mean, I got even with him? Eh, what's the point. But yeah, that's basically it. Other than that, his hair is an atrocity, and his clothes are a fashion disaster." With that, Mizuki sighed and left to attend new customers. Kanye kept his stare. 'What else is he into?' He wondered aloud.  
Kanye turned around only to finish his drink, and when he glanced at Aoba's table, he was gone.  
"Hey there!" A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and made Kanye jump a little. Kanye turned to look at the voice's owner.  
It's him.  
"I noticed you staring at me." Aoba arched an eyebrow ( DOES HE GET THEM DONE???? THEY'RE LIKE PERF ).  
"I- um.." Kanye was nervous. This is like, a rare occurrence omg. Aoba lifted up a pale finger and placed them over Kanye's lips.  
"Sh.." He said. He was leaning in, until.. "AOBA!" Jesus fucking Christ.  
"OMG REN I'M SORRY BBY I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK." Aoba suddenly bolted away from Kanye.  
'Ren?Who the fuck is Ren?' Kanye thought. He wanted to see this "Ren" and why he was Aoba's "bby". So Kanye turned around. What the fuck? Ren had tattoos on his face and dog ears and no shirt on.. He also has a hole in hiS NECK AND THERE'S A SIMS DIAMOND IN THERE?? THE FUCK??  
Just as Kanye thought it couldn't get any worse, they started making out, but- what- why are they melting? WhY ARE THEY TURNING GREEN? KANYE LOOKED LIKE HE SAW A GHOST. THEY WERE OGRES??? EVERYONE IS AN OGRE??? WHY CAN'T KANYE EVER GET LAID???  
WHEN AOBA AND REN FINALLY FUCKING STOPPED SUCKING FACES, REN LEANED OVER AND WHISPERED IN AOBA'S EAR. "ITS ALL OGRE NOW" AND FLEW OUT THE WINDOW. THE DICKSQUAD OGRES FLEW OUT BEHIND THEM THE END BYE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I've killed brain cells..  
> 


End file.
